Vehicles having interior spaces for carrying passengers, such as recreational vehicles and boats, require both ventilation and lighting. Because such spaces are typically small, ventilating and lighting fixtures should be compact and encroach minimally into the occupied space. Additionally, since these vehicles move when occupied, it is desirable that ventilation fixtures prevent back drafts from entering the interior space and minimize the noise audible within the interior space.
Conventional devices for ventilating and/or illuminating the interior spaces of such vehicles often consist of separate exhaust vents and lighting fixtures which occupy an unnecessary amount of wall and ceiling space. Other conventional ventilation devices employ manually operable or automatic air flow shutters which generally fail to provide a tight seal and chatter or vibrate in response to the back drafts created as the vehicle moves.